Disclosure of Distractions
by sleeptalker1
Summary: Living for hundreds of years, distractions are definitely needed. Some are kept hidden until they are forced out into the open no matter how much you fight it. Will the disclosure of them destroy the life they have? VAMPS/ALL TYPES OF SMUT/E&B & Cullens.


**A/N**

**All things Twilight belong to SM.**

**This however is from the twisted depths of my mind & therefore belongs to me.**

**Thanks to Kewlwhip for putting up with my crazy ass & reading certain things even when it's not her thing lol. Also to roon0 & bellanoche0428 for giving their opinions too.**

**Rated 'M' because... well it's from my mind. **

**Disclosure of Distractions**

**Chapter One**

No. This can't be happening. I have to stop this conversation right now. Steer it away from my one and only secret. She would never understand. I can't risk losing her. My one, my only.

"Emmett, why don't you and Jasper come out for a hunt with me..." I turn my back slightly to Bella, so I can eyeball Emmett with a 'fucking move your ass' look "...we can go to check out that mountain you were talking about, I'm sure there'll be a bear or two up there just waiting to fight you."

Yes, I'm stooping low. I know I sound like I'm kissing ass, but for this I'll do what it takes. To save the life I have, that has taken me over a hundred years to finally achieve, I will put my pride aside because it means nothing to me where losing my Bella is concerned. This existence wouldn't mean anything to me without Renesmee and Bella. Now I know what it's like to love... to live even. They are my life, I'll do whatever it takes to protect it.

Emmett raises his eyebrows for a split second, and just when I think he's clued in to what I'm edging towards, Rose jumps back in with her rant as if I haven't even spoken. My spark of hope is thoroughly doused.

Rose slaps Emmett across the back of the head and scowls at him. "What the hell are you talking about? I don't do that–" Rose is cut off by Alice shrieking at Jasper.

"...and another-thing, why have you got budgie smugglers on? You're not wearing those _things_ out with me!"

"Darlin', I have to wear them, it's part of the dare."

Bella's head whips around to look at Rose. Before I can even start to think of something to halt them, they're running up the stairs to check out Jasper's outfit for the fancy dress party. I've got to admit that Emmett did a top job in thinking of this one. Jasper's really going to have to work hard - pun intended - to not get a boner at this party tonight. I know Alice will wear a somewhat co-ordinating ensemble and that is definitely going to cause more problems for him. Jasper loves Alice in string bikini. His dick loves it more.

I can hear the girls laughing so hard they're gasping for the breath they don't need. Emmett pridefully turns to go check out the punishment that he has doled out, but I grab his arm to stop him. I need to make sure he doesn't get back into the argument with Rose and follow his line of thinking from earlier. I can't let Bella or Rose hear though. It's at times like this I wish my powers extended to speaking to people through their minds too.

"Emmett, do you fancy going for that hunt now?" I know this is optimistic of me to try and get Emmett out of here when all he wants to do is wind Jasper up over his triumph over him and then get Rose going again so he can have some hot and untamed make-up sex with her.

_Are you crazy? I'm not missing this for anything._

"Please," I mouth to him, with as much concern and pleading on my face as I can possibly show him. But just as Emmett's thoughts begin to take on my facial expression we are interrupted by screams of laughter which I love to hear because most are coming from my Bella, but also I'm quite distressed at not getting Emmett out of here to avoid any risk of exposure from the only thing I have kept from my Bella. I didn't even get to hint at anything to him.

"Ohmygod...Ooh...Oh god, I can't-I just can't, oh god, that's the best...oh fuck, that's just...". That's Bella gasping for air still very much like her previous human form and trying to get words out between laughs. _She's glorious. She is my air that _I_ gasp for._

Rose has to sit herself down at the bottom of the stairs she's laughing so much. I glance at Emmett as I can hear his sappy thoughts about his wife, and his face perfectly reflects his mind. I feel some solace in the diversion of the disaster as Emmett now seems to be passed the thoughts of unintentionally blurting out our hidden truths. He moves to her pick her up and sucks on her neck whilst walking into to the kitchen.

I blank them off to focus on Bella, and hopefully steer towards some alone time while Nessie's still out with Carlisle and Esme. _Jake's with them of course._ Bella's still giggling, so I move to her and wrap my arms around her waist pulling her close knowing I'll feel her movements from the giggles. _Yes, I'm definitely in the mood for some alone time with my girl._ "Let's get out of here," I whisper whilst running my thumbs along the edge of her waistband just under the edge of her camisole with it's lace edging. I know she has a bra and pants on with similar lace. _Can I be patient and not tear them off?... I doubt it._

_Why are you so eager all of a sudden? _Bella's thought to me is playful but there's a hint curiosity there. Have I been too obvious that I want to get out of here? Maybe. But I want her out of here not just because I'm now really hard, but also because I've been put under enough stress with Emmett and Rosalie being antagonistic. I blow down passed her collar bone towards her chest, the air going down the v-neck of her camisole to those lace covered breasts. Against the silk of her camisole top I can see her nipples tighten and harden showing her arousal.

Before I can even move Bella to take a step towards the door I hear lots of raised thoughts, and then the raised voices of the thoughts that I want to avoid. I already know I'm too late.

"Well, at least I don't make you pretend to be a woman with a strap-on pussy!"

"But, you love wearing a strap-on cock for me, so you can't hold that against me...well, you can if you want to." Emmett waggles his eyebrows in suggestion of his previous comment. Rose giggles as always at this and moves towards him. She gets a good handful of Emmett's ass and says, "I know I do, baby. I love putting my strap-on for you."

And there it is. The words I have been dreading coming out. A sequence of words I had been trying to avoid because they can only lead to much, much worse.


End file.
